Five Scenes From A Seduction
by The Book Thief
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Saito/everyone - I want to see him seduce each of the members of the team, because what else does a man who has everything  or can buy whatever he wants  do for fun?" from the Inception Kink Meme.


**Title: **Five Scenes From A Seduction (and one from a romance)

**Author: **The Book Thief

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Ave Chris Nolan, we who are about to write fic salute you.

**Summary: **Written for Round 1 of the** Inception Kink Meme (**.com/inception_?thread=7978165#t7978165**)**

**Prompt: Saito/Other. **I want to see him seduce each of the members of the team because what else does a man who has everything (or can buy whatever he wants) do for fun?

**A/N: **I rarely use this drabble-like format in my writing, but it felt appropriate here. This is the first Five Times fic I've ever done, so concrit is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Five Scenes From A Seduction...

Dom

Dom was easy.

Dom was one phone call on the plane five minutes before landing; one wide-eyed look of hesitant disbelief in customs; one half-raised question at the baggage claim; and one flustered, trembling, grateful moment in the men's washroom.

Dom was simple, but he wasn't the first.

Arthur

Arthur was slightly more involved. Arthur was fastidious clothing choices, pants creased with pinpoint precision, and silk ties lying calm and smooth against white Armani. Saito took his time with Arthur: he was the point man, after all, and would suffer nothing less than the best.

After an intricate dance of carefully chosen words, impressive dinners at restaurants with rich tablecloths and three types of spoons, and multiple instances of leaning too close while studying a map, Saito felt it was time to make his move.

(Afterwards, Arthur bemoaned the fact that using his ties in such a manner had made them unfit to wear. The next day, he found a parcel on his bed containing an entire array of designer ties, along with a note reading: _It seemed neater_.)

Eames

Eames was one confident look in the elevator, pressed up against the wall by the beautiful blonde bombshell. One look (and his smile in the mirror) that said "I'll get you later".

Later was back in Mombassa, the stifling heat clinging to every surface, latching to every scrap of skin. Later was harsh pants and gasps for breath, blunt nails digging into backs, one white designer shirt crumpled on the grimy, sun-streaked floor.

Yusuf

Yusuf was also in Mombassa, back in his den of dusty dreamers and clinking glass. Saito hadn't planned on this encounter, but nevertheless saw no reason to pass up the opportunity. Squished into a small, yet opulently furnished room that smelled of smoke and incense, they spent hours quietly talking. Yusuf, it seemed, had a great need for intellectual stimulation, and Saito was only too happy to comply.

When they decided to test out his new compounds ("For science!" Yusuf proclaimed), the fun really started. Saito awoke the next day on the floor of the workshop, remarkably clear-headed, but with no recollection of any of the events from the past 24 hours. It was probably for the best.

Ariadne

Ariadne was almost unintentional. Almost. He was enraptured by the way she moved, the fluid undulation of her hips as she stalked toward him, standing on the steps of a Penrose staircase. He liked the confidence in her eyes.

And then they were in a hotel room, night sky pouring in through the windows as they fell together into the sea of blankets. Her mouth was soft and her body was small and warm as she climbed on top of him and took him under.

When they awoke, she smiled gently at him as she unhooked the PASIV device and left the room.

(And one from a romance...)

Robert Fischer

Robert was completely unexpected. Saito would later admit (under extreme duress, of course) to being taken aback by the way Robert strode into his office, cool as you please, a silhouette in dark-hued fabric, taste impeccable as always.

Saito rose from his desk. "Ah, Mr. Fischer. What brings you here today?"

Robert's full lips quirked up in a small smile. "Mr. Saito, I have a proposition for you."

Having followed the growth and development of Robert's own company intently after the inception, Saito had expected this. What he hadn't expected was the ease with which Robert carried himself; the newfound confidence in the set of his shoulders, the directness of his stride across the length of the office.

_As if he has been freed from the shadow of his father_, Saito thought, and said, "Please have a seat."

Robert perched casually on the edge of Saito's desk. He looked over and met Saito's gaze. His blue eyes were breathtaking. "I think Fischer Corporate and Oyadama Industries have a lot to offer each other."

There was a soaring silence. Saito swore he could feel his heart beat in time with Robert's breath. A phantom pain lingered in his chest on the inhale, snatches of a half-remembered dream floating through his memory. _It is time to take a leap of faith_.

Negotiations started that afternoon and were finalized by the end of the week. The time passed in a whirlwind of press releases, board meetings and rushed lunches eaten delicately over legal drafts. And through it all was Robert, blue eyes clear and animated as he talked about _mutual benefits_ and _joint licensing_. Robert, hands moving fluidly across the page, signing and initialing countless documents. Robert, frowning as he pored over expansion plans spread out across Saito's desk late into the evening. (Saito, becoming increasingly interested in what Robert would look like spread over that desk instead.)

After the final draft had been signed and witnessed, Saito found himself back in his office, gazing out the window at the city below. There was a knock on the door, and Saito turned to find Robert standing there, eyes luminous in the red-gold light of the setting sun.

"So. We're officially partners now." Robert's voice was low and cool.

Saito smiled, brief but genuine, as he took in the sight of Robert standing completely at ease in the doorway. "So it would seem."

If Robert was at all bothered by the way Saito's gaze lingered on his body a little too long, he didn't show it. "We should celebrate."

"Is that an invitation?"

To Saito's surprise, Robert laughed softly. "Would you like it to be?" The way Robert's eyes were trained on him made something inside Saito shiver, and he couldn't find the words to reply. The look on his face must have been answer enough, however, because Robert strode into Saito's office like he belonged there; and when they kissed, he fit against Saito perfectly, like he belonged there, too.

FIN.


End file.
